Why's It All So Complicated?
by Queen of Hexes
Summary: Hermione has never loved Ron, she was only with him because thats what everyone expected of her. But who is the one who had really stolen her heart? And what are the consquences when people begin find out?
1. Complicated

I had always loved someone else: No matter how hard I had tried to deny the truth, no matter how much I hated myself for it.

I glanced across to my peacefully sleeping boyfriend, who was draped unceremoniously in the soft, leather armchair, his flaming red hair, flopping over his closed eyes. Guilt coursed through my veins like liquid fire as I looked upon the boy, I considered only as my brother.  
I stared blankly at the open book that rested upon my lap, my eyes scanning over the same words, again and again and again, not absorbing anything from the already memorised passage. Tears slipped down my cheeks before, I could stop them and broken sobs shuddered up my throat, I raised my eyes from the tear marred page and gazed into the crackling fire, enthralled by the comforting, flickering flames, that danced intricately, their lithe feet burning a path of destruction upon the smouldering wood,.

"Why so sad Hermione?"

His voice sliced through my entranced reverie and my head whipped around, heart leaping erratically, his familiar face was impassive, but his eyes shrouded with concern and worry. I shook my head and waved my hand dismissively "Nothing" my tear, thickened voice murmured unconvincingly.  
He snorted loudly and slumped down beside me, his worried eyes searching mine "It doesn't look like nothing Hermione, people don't cry over nothing" I smiled slightly and stumbled my way clumsily around an excuse "ermmm, it's nothing-don't worry about me, I'm fine-it's just......ermmm I'm a bit stressed out about all my schoolwork and exams, it doesn't matter" I flashed a weak smile in his direction, before rearranging my face into a stone, cold mask devoid off all emotion.

His eyes flicked to the boy that lay deep in slumber,a frown crossing his features, he nodded across at him and in a cool, lofty voice he asked "is _**he **_the matter?" I looked up to him, startled , surprised at not only his intuitiveness, but also by the jealously that had suddenly consumed his face, before a mask not unlike mine clamped down, barring me from seeing any of the emotion inside.  
I shook my head vigorously "No...Yes....I mean No-Oh I don't know!! why does everything in my life have to be so bloody complicated!!!?" It was a completely rhetorical question of course, but one he answered none the less.

"I don't know Mione. But sometimes I wish that everything was just Plain and Simple-where none are influenced by the hate and prejudice, hate and darkness that resides, no matter how small that piece is, inside us. I wish that we could just exist without all this Pain and Suffering that is surrounding us constantly-I wish there was no war being fought around us because of the beliefs of one twisted, disgusting tyrant and his brainwashed, evil followers, but none of it's gonna happen Mione, our lives will always be filled with complications, setbacks, disappointments, pain and hurt....but that reality doesn't stop certain people from hoping and believing, doesn't stop them trying to pear past the dark and see into the light and trying to change the world for the better"

He looked so hard at me it was like he was trying to see into my very soul, I had never seen him so serious before, he carried on speaking his voice just barely more than a melodic whisper.

"Were some of those people Mione, were some of the few that are actually fighting to make things better, we dream and hope that our lives will change for the better-no matter how hard life gets and no matter what Fate throws at us we stay strong, we carrying on fighting and remain fiercely loyal to those who might not even deserve it; Not letting any of this darkness infect us, not letting it turn us dark and twisted, making is carry on. You have a gift Mione, don't let the sadness and despair penned up inside overwhelm you, your soul is to pure for that-you've all just gotta keep on fighting."

I knew he was referring to the part I had to play in the war, at Harry and Ron's side, 'the golden trio', the three that had to stand seemingly united as one. He touched my cheek gently as more tears fell, staring at me with serious eyes," Thank you" I whispered in a voice that was almost inaudible against Ron's snores and the gentle crackling of the fire. I looked at him his eyes and in the same heartbeat I leaned forward and kissed him. In that one moment I felt happy and the world suddenly seemed a bit lighter.

He pulled away abruptly and I felt as if someone had poured ice on my very soul, he frowned and said in a low, strained voice "this was what the matter is, isn't it Hermione?!" My face heated up and embarrassed I cleared my throat and nodded "I've never loved Ron-It's always been you Fred" inside I cringed at my words, I had never been good at speaking about my emotions, I cringed away, aching at the rejection I knew was to come.

It never did.

A face-splitting smile cracked through the mask and he leaned forward so his face was an inch from mine " I suppose I could say I feel the same, Hermione Granger-except I've never loved Ron.................well I have but purely in a brotherly way" he winked and smiled wickedly, I laughed despite myself before my face turned serious again as he gave a pointed look at the sleeping Ronald Weasley.

More tears fell before I could stop them, I sighed sadly "I don't want to ruin the friendship I have with him Fred, he and Harry were my first friends, but everyone has always expected me and Ron to be together, and no one-not one-_ever _asked me how _I _felt and to be honest I don't think anybody cares, their all just so happy the 'Golden Couple' are finally an item" I snorted with derision before carry on my tirade"Nobody, seemed to care that they were pressuring me to be with someone I could never be happy with and so when he asked, I went to him; after all I am just, Hermione Jane Granger-the know-it-all bookworm who lets everyone walk all over her" I spat the last part bitterly, as if it were a bad taste in my mouth-I looked across at him, my eyes shining with tears and to my incredulous surprise he shook his head vehemently "You were never just a bookworm to me" he said softly, with such an air of sincerity I smiled.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me" I looked into his azure eyes "Don't get me wrong, I do love Ron-but only as a brother and it scares me Fred, I'm scared because I'm not i control of my own life" I laughed humorlessly "Can you imagine if Mrs. Weasley finds out It's not Ron I love, but the older brother-she's being trying to get us married since I first met her" He glared at me with wild eyes "I don't give a blood damn what my mother thinks, I don't care what anybody thinks!" he all but growled.  
He looked at me closely, face suddenly betraying deep anxiety "So-do-do you want to be with me or not?"  
I sighed and looked across to where Ron lay sleeping and with a sudden jolt, I realised that it didn't matter anymore-not when are chances of death at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters were so high, didn't we all deserve the chance to be happy-just in case we never got the chance again? I smiled and whispered "Yes-but I have to break it off with Ron first, I refuse to be unfaithful" he nodded and a grin replaced his solemn expression. he leaped to his feet; dragging me up with him, spinning me through the air, as I laughed mirthfully. He set me back onto my feet, cupping my face gently before kissing me once more and he stepped back, and bow with flourish, he gushed "Goodnight Milady!" I laughed brightly, feasting my eyes once more on his handsome face, turned away, walking back to my dormitory with a sudden happy spring in my step, because it seemed that just one more thing had gotten better in this darkness, filled world.

But little did each of them know, the not so asleep Ron, was shaking with suppressed tears-his eyes squeezed shut to stop the onslaught that threatened to over flow, his hands clenched at his sides, nails biting deep into his palms as he replayed the scene over and over again in his mind. Oh yes he had heard the whole thing-and now there would be hell to pay.


	2. Curse

**A massive thanks to Pixie-Belya for beta-ing this Chapter for me, It's greatly Appreciated:O**

**Fred POV**The burning light from the rising sun fell across my eyes, imprinting my iris with a sudden rainbow of kaleidoscopic colours. I moaned and sat up my arm covering my face and yawned.  
And then I remembered.. she loved me back.

I had liked Hermione for a long time, at first she had just been my baby brothers little friend, but as the years had continued my feelings for her had grown,  
transformed into something bigger, something better. And then all my hopes had crashed around me - she was now with Ron. Jealousy and hurt had almost blinded me and through I kept up my charade of joviality and foolishness. I felt like I was dying on the inside and yet I didn't realise that she was as well.  
She was right, she had been pressured in it, everyone had been pushing them together, without even one thought for her feelings. But now everything had changed she had agreed to be with me - the lowly prankster Fred Weasley. Yes, of course I felt bad about what Ron would think, but I had gained so much in return. I smiled widely, my thoughts brightening my day, and swung my legs out of bed, grabbing the first clothes I saw and savouring the rare warmth of the sun.  
I hopped down the stairs, humming a cheerful tune, nodding to the few people that were up and about at such a early time in the morning. I turned into the common room and suddenly froze, my happy tune dying on my lips.  
Ron was standing facing the empty fireplace, his stance tense and arms folded across his chest. His head turned in my direction, his sad expression suddenly becoming a furious mask of rage, fury, anger and overwhelming despair. He turned around slowly, his breath suddenly coming in jagged gasps. He stalked towards me, his step missing it's usual awkward stumble, now instead a determined stride.

I backed away slightly, my mind reeling - he had been asleep hadn't he? He stopped in front of me, his glare malevolent.  
"YOU!! How could you!!?? I trusted you and you betray me!! I heard every last word you and that bitch said last night! EVERY WORD! For months I've been so happy and it's all been a such a lie, you and her have been together mocking poor, misguided Ron, who was stupid enough to believe everything was going to be perfect - instead you two have been sneaking around behind my back!" His face was as red as our hair and his face contorted with pure rage. I snarled when reflecting on his insults, jumping to Hermione's defense.  
"I hope your not implying Hermione has been going behind your back Ronald, because she hasn't" his face loomed closer, jabbing me in the chest with his outstretched finger.  
"Why...should...I...believe...YOU!?" His finger jabbed me in the ribs with every word.  
I looked into his eyes and spoke in the calmest voice I could muster.  
"This is Hermione we're talking about andyou know she's the most loyal, trustworthy person you're ever likely to meet... she would never-" I poked him in the ribs this time to emphasize my words. "Betray you - you know that" my voice dropped into a threatening octave as around me I heard what seemed to be the whole of Gryffindor stumbling out of bed to watch the heated argument that had awoken them, but I paid no heed to the assembled crowd baying for more, wondering what we could possibly be arguing about.

I kept my gaze on Ron's face, pleading with my eyes for him to calm down - his breathing calmed and his face began to lose the redness, that was until his eyes flicked to the side and saw the bushy haired witch standing at the base of the stairs nervously, her posture tense and face wary. She glanced at me tentatively for a second and I tried to compose my face apologetically, but I couldn't help but pick up from the anger that emanated from Ron.

He stiffened and walked slowly, deliberately towards her before his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, dragging her back to where I still stood, I stepped forward angrily ; protests rampant on my tongue - who was he to push her around like that? - before I was pushed back. My eyes narrowed steadily.  
"Let her go Ron" he ignored me, his eyes snapping to the girl who stood before him.  
"You're a cheating cow Hermione Granger, I'll never forgive you for this - never" his voice was low and deadly and sent shivers down my spine. The crowd, now a rapt audience, gave a collective gasp as they realized what was going on.  
"Let her go Ron" he again paid no heed to my warning.  
Hermione stared into his face defiantly and snapped.  
"Don't be stupid Ronald, I didn't cheat on you. As if I would."  
He glared and dragged her closer - I leapt forward and was thrown backwards by a savage push - Ron's eyes snapped back to hers, seething with anger.  
"I heard what you said last night, I know you and him are together." she sighed and said in a softer, more understanding tone of voice "I'm not with Fred yet Ron, I wasn't going to be until I broke things of with you, I just don't love you like that Ron - you're like my brother and nothing more." he bared his teeth in an all together animalistic expression and shoved her away.

I gasped, anger surging through my veins like fire. I helped her to her feet, before turning my enraged glare to Ron. My hand went to my wand, and my mouth opened, preparing to assault him a tidal wave of profanities, but she got there first.

Her hand whipped her wand out, her eyes wide with a sudden madness and her voice dropped dangerously low as she hissed  
"Don't you ever do that again Ronald Weaselyor you'll be sorry!" he swore, but for a second shame broke through the mask that had turned his face to stone.

But then he saw me touch her arm, asking silently if she was alright and everything changed.  
"You BASTARD!! You stole her from me! MY OWN BROTHER!"  
His wand stabbed out at me, his eyes blazing with pure molten hate and determination, his lips forming the beginning of a deadly curse.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOO!!" the angry howl broke through the horrified chatter of the gathered crowd.  
The cry barely registered with my mind as my eyes fixed on the wand that had already began to glow with sinister purple light. In a split second of confusion Harry had torn across the room, knocking Ron to the ground...  
But it was too late - the glowing purple curse launched across the room at lighting speed - I dived to the side, raising my wand to ward it off, my breathing growing erratic - what did Ron think he was doing? - But it never hit me.

The witch curled over, blood gurgling up her throat-her hand clutching at her throat, eyes round with surprise. The wand that had been raised to protect me clattered to  
the floor; the sound slicing through the suddenly silent room. My heart wept in silence.  
"Fr-red" my name, the only word to escape her, forcing it's way out of her blood filled mouth, before she collapsed to the hard, cold floor.

**Thanks everyone for reading!! please review!!:)**


	3. Guilt

**A massive thanks to Pixie-Belya for Beta-ing this chapter for me!! thank you so much! :D**

Ron POV

Chaos. Shock. Horror. Guilt. Anguish. Self-Loathing. Disbelief. Confusion. Fear. Pain.

They all flickered through my mind like needles as the realization of my actions seized my body, my soul, my heart.

How could I!! it wasn't meant to hurt her!!

The world swum about me as everything moved seemingly in slow motion before my chaos breaking about me, the screams of horror, shouts for help sounded so very far away, so very distant, as if I was submerged in icy water and all I could feel was the irrevocable guilt that threatened to overwhelm me, as my eyes focused on the girl before me, lying upon the hard floor convulsions shuddering through her tiny body, blood dribbling from the corner of her blue tinged lips; her eyes lolling back, showing only the pure whiteness.

Tears dripped down my cheeks and a cry broke from my lips and in a sudden movement I lunged towards her, my trembling hand reaching out to grasp hers,my lips falling open to utter a lamination of my pure guilt, ready to plead for the forgiveness I did not deserve - despite her now deaf grievances and pleas that were tearing at my throat when I was dragged back roughly, iron hard grip fastening around my arms and enraged voices screaming mutely in my ears.  
But I didn't care, all I cared about was the witch that I had so badly injured and with a agonised moan I slumped to the ground and curled into a tight ball, weeping with sorrow, guilt and fear-still unable to fully process my own actions.

"Hermione please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean, please I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, please!"

My muffled voice pleaded, getting steadily more hysterical as I heard the dull thumps of Hermione continued beside to me, still convulsing.  
A cruel laugh sliced through my guilt ridden reverie - a face leaned close, it's features undefined and blurred and a voice hissed scathingly in a tone that bit deep into my confused soul " Don't ever think she'll accept your apology Ronald, your just a low life traitor!" murmuring whispers of agreement followed and my heart sank like a stone into water.  
I shook my head viciously, clapping my hands to my ears with an mad desperation "No, no, no she will, she will I just know it, she loves me!! She'll forgive me, it was an accident!" the voice laughed sneeringly the cold quality of it sending unearthly goose-bumps prickling across my skin "She's never loved you…has she Ronald - that is the reason you cursed her the first place right?" I shook my head all the harder "it wasn't meant for her, I didn't mean to, I didn't know…I swear!" angry scoffs broke out around me and a small muttered voice stage whispered "I always thought he didn't belong in Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin in my eyes"  
I pressed my eyes close together and I murmured my pitied apologies "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,I'm sorry!" and the whispers full of anger continued and the disgust from my close friends smothered me, I heard the sharp, biting exclamation behind me: "My god, Mr. Weasley what have you done?!!"

Harry POV

It had all happened so fast – I, along with the rest of Gryffindor had been watching the brothers argue, none of us thinking it would go any further than angry, raised voices, perhaps even come to a few blows. And through I had wanted to part them and end the fighting, I knew that Ron for once wouldn't appreciate my intervention and so I had hovered on the outskirts keeping my eyes fixed upon my enraged he had grabbed Hermione, I stayed put through anger and indignation had surged through my veins and when he pushed her to the ground I held back, knowing Hermione would not appreciate anyone interfering or jumping to protect her - she could to that well enough by herself.  
But then I saw the wand and Ron's face contorted with such a fearsome rage and madness, a manic glint in his eyes, his lips randomly forming syllables with a fierce determination and without thinking I tore myself from the shocked crowd and knocked him to the ground - but I had been too late, the spell that had been building up had erupted from the tip of his wand and barrelled straight into the girl I loved like a sister and all I could feel was guilt.  
I knew that if I hadn't shoved Ron to the ground it would be Fred contorting with agony upon the ground, but in stopping him fire at Fred I had ensured Hermione getting hurt - and so now I knew without a doubt that it was my fault along with Ron's - if I had intervened earlier no one would be injured - it was my fault.  
Fred had dropped to his knees beside her, his face etched with a panic and worry that seemed to infect everyone in his close proximity - his voice hoarse as he called for Professor McGonagall and as he begged Hermione to wake up.  
My heart had beaten a rapid tattoo onto my ribs as the guilt ate away at my heart, as my best friend convulsed on the floor, her eyes rolling back and her head whipping from side to side, blood dribbling from the corners of her pale blue lip.

And then Ron had scrambled across the floor towards her, his hands outstretched but before he could even touch her - I grabbed him by the arms and hauled him backwards.  
Instead of fighting as I had expected him to, he just rolled into a ball on the floor and began to cry, keening apologies, hands clapped over his ears, shaking his head forcibly as if someone was hissing in his 's ear.  
Hermione's back had suddenly arched, horrible gasping crys rasping up her blood-slicked throat, her hands clawing savagely at the floor and then she had just relaxed and became deathly still. I had closed my eyes and prayed help would come soon.

"My god, Weasley what have you done?!!"

McGonagall's voice came in a shocked exclamation, and in the next second she had jabbed her finger towards me "Potter, fetch Madam Pomfrey immediately!" and without a second thought I dashed away from the common room, hoping with what was left of my guilty heart that a cure existed for Hermione

Fred POV

Horror hit me as suddenly as ice cold water, it's freezing tendrils griping at my heart and squeezing with all it's might.  
A heavy stone of panic settled deep inside as I gazed down at the ghostly white face of my dear, beloved Hermione."NOOOOOOOO!!" I collapsed to my knees beside her, cradling her head on my lap, stroking her face gently, ignoring the corpse-like coldness seeping into her flesh, the convulsions that had racked her had halted and she laid still, the only movement her shallow breathing.  
Tears fell down my face "Hermione, please, please wake up - don't die!" I raised my eyes and bellowed in my hoarse voice "Professor McGonagall! PROFESSOR!" I pointed to a terrified looking 1st year and snapped in a murderous tone "Get McGonagall!" the 1st year hesitated, his face taunt with fear "NOW!!" and without any more indecision he ran so fast he was little more than a blur against the red and gold walls.  
I shook Hermione lightly by her shoulders and whispered in a tear thickened voice "Hang on, help will be here soon." gazing to her pale, cold the next second McGonagall had appeared in the doorway, her expression one of pure shock.  
"My god, Weasley what have you done?!!" she whispered in a strangled exclamation and in an instant she had whipped her finger up to point at Harry and snap "Potter, Fetch Madame Pomfrey immediately!" He ran from the room, his face stricken.  
I looked my favourite teacher in the eyes and whispered"Please, help!" she nodded and drew her wand from her robes, before demanding in an commanding voice, her eyes hard and unforgiving - "Weasley, What Curse did you cast?" The boy who I felt ashamed to call my brother raised his moist eyes to meet McGonagall's and in the shakiest of a murmur he muttered "I don't know."

**I'm really sorry If this isn't very good-I had no idea about what to write but please Review, I'd really appreciate feed back:) Thanks byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!**


	4. Memory

**A big thanks once again to Pixie Belya for Beta-ing this chap for me!!!! Thank you so much!!**

Isn't strange how you don't realise how much you love something until they're in danger of being lost forever?  
How it didn't matter how you felt before, your feelings suddenly intensify leaving you feeling lost, helpless and empty?  
My feelings for Hermione at first had been a simple crush - an attraction to the unobtainable, if you will - she was my little brother's best friend, and it wasn't right to like her.  
But then as I watched her grow, mature, those feelings started to mutate, going from crush, to infatuation… to love. It was then my heart just started to break.  
It was obviously unrequited, I mean, why would she love me? I was just the immature older brother of her best friend and later boyfriend and I had thought that my wish would never come true. But for a long time unbeknownst to her she was tearing my heart into bloody pieces, and I was helpless.

* * *

_She sat curled up in one of the red armchairs, the flames of the crackling fire sending flickers of light over her face. A heavy tome lay open on her lap, her eyes scanning the passages of text, completely engrossed in absorbing new knowledge. A few strands of hair had escaped her ponytail and for a reason completely beyond me I urged to lean forwards and brush them away.  
A sudden bang rang through the air and startled she looked up, her eyes narrowed with annoyance - her gaze met mine and all of a sudden her face broke into a wide smile - I smiled back raising my hand in a greeting, she shook her head laughing and went back to her book.  
I clenched my hands into fists and squeezed my eyes shut as proverbial daggers stabbed into my chest, not even noticing the comforting hand of George coming to rest on my shoulder._

* * *

_She stepped gracefully into the Great Hall her blue dress robes floating as delicately as smoke around her, her hair had been straightened and pulled up intricately. She was smiling so brightly that the room seemed to light up. And __then my eyes went to the one who had an arm twined tightly around her waist. The twined arm that trapped her from me.  
Anger and pain flooded over me like a hot tide, I looked away abruptly and stalked off into the night leaving Angelina calling after me dejectedly.  
I didn't look back._

* * *

_"FRED WEASLEY YOU GET BACK HERE!!" I laughed as my enraged mother found the stink bomb I had hidden in the soup, however my smile dropped from my face as she turned the corner ladle in hand, face red with fury and I did what anyone would do - I ran.  
Dust flew from the severed House-Elf heads as I zoomed past, my robes whipping around me - I hit someone with a bang, and voice gasped with pain and shock and in that same moment my robes tangled around my feet and I ended up toppling through an open door.  
I fell to the ground, only to find the ground rather soft…soft? I opened my eyes and felt my mouth drop open with shock "Hermione!!! Are you alright!!?" she stared up at me with her wide eyes before she started laughing.  
"I will be when you get off of me!" my face flushed a deep red and I leapt back "I'm really sorry, are you sure you okay?" she nodded and she laughed - the sound of it sending shivers down my spine. But then her expression turned from mirth to concern, "Oh Merlin, what have you done to your face!" and gently she reached out, I winced as her fingers brushed against my cheek, softly probing my skin, and then she whipped her hand away, her fingers sticky with blood. She smiled gently and withdrew a large pot of Healing Cream from her pocket "Here, let me." she dabbed the mixture on gently, her hand rubbing gently and with great difficulty I suppressed a sigh. The pain leached away and she stood back smiling brightly, "There you go!" I smiled weakly "Thank you, Hermione." I said hollowly, and she blushed.  
"It was nothing, I better go" I nodded but before she went she kissed my cheek and suddenly looking embarrassed she walked away but not before I heard her mutter to herself "Just to make it better" and all was silent._

* * *

_George and I stalked down the row of unconscious 1st years closely observing them and ticking numerous boxes on the clipboard I held. We looked at each other, laughing, congratulating each other on the success of our Fainting Fancies and then-  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Our heads whipped up, surprise etched into each of our faces - Hermione stood before us, hands on hips, face flushed with suppressed anger. I glanced at George who was smirking mischievously.  
"Yeah, you're right - this dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?" he turned to me, the smirk growing and amusement dancing in his eyes.  
"I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!!"  
Her irate eyes bored into ours with an expression scarily similar to mums, I smothered a laugh and snapped in an seemingly indignant voice "We're paying them!!" her eyes narrowed and snapped up to where Lee Jordan was walking along the line of unconscious 1st years dropping purple sweets into  
each of their open mouths.  
"Calm down Hermione, they're fine!" he gestured around him widely, glaring at the us for support, when George stepped forward and cried,  
"Yeah look around you Hermione, they're coming round now!" indeed many of the slumbering 1st years were stirring, many looking incredibly confused as to why they lay on the floor.  
Hermione's face grew redder and redder almost to the point where she would exploded with indignant anger, her eyes flickered to the small dark-haired 1st  
year girl George was helping to her feet "Feel ok?" she nodded.  
"I-I think so" she muttered shakily, "Excellent!" I exclaimed happily but in the next second both the clipboard and the paper bag containing the Fainting  
Fancies were snatched violently from my hands, and as I blinked in surprise, Hermione advanced - moving close, wand held in her quivering hand  
"It is NOT excellent!!" I flinched back with shock and then snapped -  
"Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" instantly guilt shuddered through me, I shouldn't shout at her - she was to much of a kindly person to be shouted at.  
She stepped in closer - my breathing becoming harder - "You can't do this! What if you've made one of them really ill!!" I inhaled deeply.  
"We're not going to make them ill Hermione, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same-"  
"If you don't stop doing this, I'm going to-"  
"Make us write lines?" George sniggered, his mouth furling up into a smirk; I laughed and joined in - "Put us in detention?" I quipped in my best I'd-like-to-see-you-try-voice.  
Laughter rang around the common room as everyone in Gryffindor gathered around and then an almost feral sounding growl rang through the jovial laughing, Hermione's face had suddenly turned as cool as ice, she drew herself up, her body almost burning with crackling fire.  
"No" she snapped, her voice as cold and as sharp as steel "But I'll write to your mother" I took an automatic step back.  
"You wouldn't!" said George's horrified voice. I saw a hint of a smirk curving on her lips.  
"Oh, yes I would!" she spat, "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you are not to give them to the other students, is this understood?" Me and George stared at her thunderstruck and horrified.  
She wouldn't to something so under the belt would she?  
"Is this Blackmail, Granger?" I mumbled, She smiled sweetly and leaned in close and standing on tiptoes she whispered in my ear.  
"Call it what you want Weasley, but I would advise you follow my advice, things might get… nasty" she took a step backwards, smirking wickedly and spinning on her heel she stalked away, her hips swaying. I gulped and looked back to George incredulously.  
"By Merlin she's beautiful when she's angry."_

* * *

_I sneaked through the moonlit corridor, hands clutching bags of Honeydukes sweets in my hand, the corridors were silent and all the students slumbered, I was almost on the 7th floor when a giggle broke through the silent air.  
"Oh come on! No one will catch us!" I smiled to myself, more young troublemakers but as I peered around the corner my heart seemed to come to a thundering standstill.  
Hermione stood, back to the wall mouth attached to my brothers - I spun away heart shattering, head pounding and without a second thought I ran - not caring that my footsteps echoed loudly through eerie and shadow shrouded corridors, all I cared about was fleeing - running from the scene that had caused me so much pain._

* * *

_I sat on the top of Gryffindor Tower, gazing out over the moon-lit grounds feeling a desolate iciness creeping inside my heart. She was with him now, just like everyone had expected her to be and now she was lost to me forever. She was the kindest person I had ever known, always happy to help. Always willing to listen without judging you - no matter who you were. She always tried to make people happy even of she wasn't herself, she was intelligent, funny, and honest and I honestly couldn't see anyone else that I would rather be with. She was the one for me… even if I would never have her._

* * *

_I woke to the sound of crying, desperate, heaving desolate sobs that cut me up and as though in a trance I dragged myself from my warm bed and followed the sound.  
I froze.  
Hermione sat hunched up in front of the fire, a book resting in her lap - tears splashed across the pages. My mouth twisted into a snarl as I saw Ron lying there, head titled back and mouth wide open… if he had done something to hurt her!!  
I crept from the stairs, my feet making no sound as they padded across the carpeted floor. Sighing, I murmured in her ear.  
"Why so sad Hermione?"  
her head whipped around, her eyes wide, giving her the look of a deer caught in wandlight, she waved her hand dismissively and muttered  
"Nothing" I snorted loudly and slumped down beside her, my worried gaze on her.  
"It doesn't look like nothing Hermione, people don't cry over nothing." She smiled slightly and stammered  
"Erm, it's just nothing - don't worry about me, I'm fine - it's just... I'm a bit stressed out about all my schoolwork and exams," she said too quickly. "it doesn't matter." she flashed a guilty smile before her face cut of all of her emotion, my eyes flickered to the boy that lay sleeping and asked in a cool, lofty voice that made me sound superior,  
"Is he the matter?" She looked to me with surprise etched into her features, I didn't blame her… my voice had surprised me as well.  
She shook her head.  
"No...Yes....I mean no - oh I don't know!! Why does everything in my life have to be so bloody complicated!?!"  
It was a rhetorical question I knew but without intending to I began to speak my tone filled with pain and melancholy.  
"I don't know 'Mione. But sometimes I wish that everything was just plain and simple - where none are influenced by the hate and prejudice, hate and darkness that resideS, no matter how small that piece is, inside us. I wish that we could just exist without all this pain and suffering that is surrounding us constantly - I wish there was no war being fought around us because of the beliefs of one twisted, disgusting tyrant and his brainwashed, evil followers,  
but none of it's gonna happen 'Mione, our lives will always be filled with complications, setbacks, disappointments, pain and hurt...but that reality doesn't stop certain people from hoping and believing, doesn't stop them trying to peer past the dark and see into the light - and trying to change the  
world for the better." My unexplained rant ended. I felt quite impressed with myself – I'd never said anything so deep. I stared into her eyes, more serious than I had ever been, my voice dropped to a barely audible whisper.  
"We're one of those people 'Mione, we're some of the few that are actually fighting to make things better. We dream and hope that our lives will change for the better - no matter how hard life gets and no matter what fate throws at us we stay strong, we carrying on fighting and remain fiercely loyal to those who might not even deserve it; not letting any of this darkness infect us, not letting it turn us dark and twisted, making us carry on. You have a gift 'Mione, don't let the sadness and despair penned up inside overwhelm you, your soul is too pure. You just gotta keep on fighting".  
I could tell she knew what I was talking about, her face had become distant as she though of the task before her and I felt so sad that I couldn't be the one to lead her or support during it. I touched her cheek gently and very quietly she whispered,  
"Thank you." and in the next second she leaned down and kissed me.  
For a moment my heart and soul paused, trying to comprehend what was happening and then undiluted joy spread through me and I kissed her back.  
Moments passed where I was purely enjoying it – the girl that I had dreamed of was kissing me, me, of all people, not my brother passed out on the sofa – but then realisation flashed across my mind.  
I pulled away abruptly, ignoring her hurt expression and asked in a pained voice "This was what the matter was, wasn't it?!"  
Her face flushed red and she cleared her throat before stammering nervously, bless her,  
"I've never loved Ron - It's always been you, Fred" I gaped at her for a moment… could she be serious?  
Or was Fred Weasley, King of Pranksters being made fun of? Then it snapped.  
A huge smile spread over my face and I leaned forward till my face was a mere inch from hers "I suppose I could say I feel the same, Hermione Granger - except I've never loved Ron..." she smiled at me. "Well I have but purely in a brotherly way." I winked and she laughed. My laughter fell away as I gave a pointed look towards the slumbering Ronald Weasley and before she could stop them more tears slid down her cheeks, leaving wet trails in their wake. She sighed sadly.  
"I don't want to ruin the friendship I have with him, everyone has always expected us to be together without asking me how I felt, I don't think anybody does care, their just happy the 'Golden Couple', are finally together without even thinking that they were pressuring me to be with someone I don't want to be with - and so I went to him; after all I am Hermione Jean Granger - the know it all bookworm who lets everyone walk all over her!" She spat out the last part with surprising venom - I shook my head violently.  
"You were never just a book worm to me." she smiled.  
"Thank you that means a lot, I mean don't get me wrong I do love Ron - but only as a brother, it scares me Fred.. it scares me that I'm not in control of my own life." she laughed without any humor "Can you imagine if finds out I don't love Ron?! She's been trying to get us married since I first met her!" The words triggered something inside me and I snapped.  
"I don't give a bloody damn about what my mother thinks, actually I don't care what anyone thinks!" and then in a softer voice I murmured, "Do you want to be with me or what?" She sighed and looked away, I felt myself go cold with dread, she was going to say no and all my hope were going to come crashing down and the whisper came, the whisper that made me hope.  
"Yes but I have to break it off with Ron first." I nodded and a grin broke though my solemn expression, I leapt up dragging her up with me, spinning her through the air joyously.  
I kissed her hard and stepped back, bowing to her.  
"Goodnight, Milady!"  
She laughed brightly, happiness shining through the tears and with one last look at her I turned around and leapt up the stairs two at a time, everything I had been hoping for 6 yeas had finally come true and I felt like the happiest person to walk the earth._

* * *

I sighed as I sank back into reality, a single tear rolling down my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut only to see her lying still and dying on the ground. A howl broke through my lips - I wanted to be by her side - but I wasn't permitted, wasn't allowed, I thought bitterly, to.  
I couldn't lose her yet, she still had to much to live for and already I was priming myself for the worst - if she died part of me would die with her and I prayed she would make it.  
Oh Merlin, Oh Lord, Oh anyone, please don't let her die… I need her.

I need you, Hermione Jean Granger.

**Thanks for reading!!!! Cyprus Rules!!!!! (that's where I am!)**


	5. Awakening

_Thank you to Hiatus-Aren't-Hiakus and Queen Nightshade for Beta-ing this for me, it's much appreciated:P_

Where was I?  
The question thrummed through my mind, swimming through the darkness. I tried to move, but my body was frozen, I tried to open my eyes, but it was like they were glued shut. Panic swam through me – what had happened?  
Why can't I move? WHERE AM I?

I breathed deeply, forcing myself to calm down and think logically, thats what Hermione Granger does right? Think logically?

Ron? A fight? Something clicked - there was a fight! A fight between Fred and Ron! In my mind I frowned - but why would they fight? I sunk into my memories, scrambling through them with determination to remember.

_Sitting by the fire, crying... then Fred-_

Why would I have been talking to Fred? why would Ron get into a fight with his brother? I gasped and my mind-self blushed with embarrassment - I didn't  
tell him did I? I did. Oh Merlin!

_Biting my lip and in a second of madness, leaning forward and placing my lips onto his... "I've never loved Ron - It's always been you Fred."_

I groaned and mind-Hermione hit her palm to her forehead - I bet I had been rejected, it's not as if Fred Weasley could ever like me. Shaking my head I dived back into my memories, ignoring the burning pain that shot through me.

_"I suppose I could say the same, Hermione Granger - except I've never loved Ron... well I might have, but purely in a brotherly sort of way."_

Tears prickled in the eyes of the mind-Hermione, Fred really loved me back! A feeling burst in my chest and it built and built until it felt like it would burst forth. I moaned - it was burning and painful and with a scream it tore free and hurtled me into an overwhelming sea of memories.

_Fred and Ron fighting.....  
Being pushed to the ground-anger, how dare he?  
Shouts, flash of purple, whipping my wand out, shouting "Prote-"  
Never able to finish, pain, blood, blackness.  
"Fr-red"_

I remembered!! I remembered it all!!!!!

Clarity suddenly returned with a burn of glaring lights and the smell of strong bleach. My senses slowly came back to me, along with my sight. I jerked up, gasping as I cried out. "Fred!"

**Fred POV**

I was dozing. I had finally been allowed to visit Hermione after a full five days of begging and for two days I had barely left her side. At the moment she was moaning fitfully - I sighed again. She had been doing this for an entire hour.

"Fred!"

My eyes snapped open and I hurtled forward "Hermione! You're awake!" her hand rubbed against her head in confusion.  
"Where am I?" she slurred, blinking her unfocused eyes  
"Your in St. Mungo's....the Spell Damage Ward." She smiled sleepily in response. I smiled back.  
"You're here, haven't you got homework?" I laughed and hugged her tightly, dropping a kiss to her tangled, brown hair.  
"Probably, nothing could stop me seeing you." She nodded without fully understanding. "You should do homework." she yawned. I smiled and rolled my eyes.  
"This is exactly the romantic reunion I had hoped for, you finally woken up after days of complete unconsciousness, and we would chat about homework of all things!" her head carried on bobbing uncomprehendingly. "Are you alright?" she carried on nodding. I frowned worriedly and yelled "Healer Sparks! She's awake!"  
Hermione winced and clutched at her head as the healer skidded around the corner, a genuine smile crossing his face as he saw his patient up and awake.  
"Miss Granger, you're awake at last!" he moved closer, gesturing at me hurriedly to move out of the way, and with practised flicks of his wand, he drew diagnostic boards floating in the air around him. "Ah! She's going to be fine, I'll just a get a few potions to wake her up and get rid of her headache."  
With a flurrying movement that reminded me vaguely of Madame Pomfrey, he disappeared from the room.  
I turned back to Hermione and grinned at the happy expression on her face. She grinned back. "I better tell the others." I told her, laughing at her pitiful groan of response.

**Harry POV**

"GUY'S COME QUICK " came the yell.

I leapt to my feet with an astonishing speed ,stumbling as I tripped over the hem of my long robes. Mrs Weasley and Ginny were running with me, the only ones currently waiting for Hermione's awakening, our feet thundering against the pearly white floor, earning us outraged gasps and exclamations from the passing crashed into the room with a BOOM! Skidding to halt, I gasped in panic .

"Fred! Is she alright?! What happened?! What's the matter?! Fred, what's happe-" a sudden roar interrupted me .

"HARRY, SHE'S FINE!" I looked around wildly and then after a moment of confusion, my eyes fell upon the laughing Hermione "Hermione " I rushed over and bundled her into my arms, squeezing so hard she gasped "Harry! Can't breathe!" I released her and stumbled back, my eyes wide. "Your awake, Hermione your awake!" She rolled her eyes and replied with weak sarcasm "Really Harry?" she patted at herself and looked back up, her chocolate brown eyes tired and bloodshot "I would have never have known"

Ginny couldn't wait anymore; she ran forward and vaulted onto the bed. "Hermione, we've been so worried!" Mrs. Wealsey scolded her "Ginerva, honestly!", but a smile flicked over her lips and shuffling forward she drew Hermione in a warm, motherly embrace. "How are you feeling, dear?"  
Hermione smiled weakly "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, thank you." The older woman smiled softly, cupping Hermione's face in her hands, her eyes glowing with moisture ."We _have _been worried"

Hermione sniffed "I'm sorry" .

Molly Weasley, clicked her tongue and in a low murmur she said "You have nothing to be sorry for".

Hermione's mouth opened to speak-

Healer Sparks bustled imperiously into the room, shattering the moment, three bottles of potion orbiting around him Out of my way!" he commanded, handing Hermione the first one: a clear glass bottle filled with a thick and gloppy substance. She glared at it in distaste.  
"For you headache. Drink" the Healer explained, urging her to drink with an impatient f of his hand. Turning her fierce glare to the Healer, Hermione held her nose and downed it, grimacing in disgust..  
he Healer kept his shrewd eye upon her as she shuddered down the foul liquids, smiling in a kind of amused kind of way, before hurrying from the rooms, muttering something about other patients to tend, to. I stared after him in a kind of disbelief, before turning to face Hermione once more.

_Well, what do you think of the long overdue Chapter Five? Thank you everyone who has reviewed or Favourited my Story, it means a lot so thank you again:P_


End file.
